Movie Night
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: With no humans, Woody and Dolly have their own movie night at the house, watch "The Poltergeist", freak out, and think that a ghost is after them…


Movie Night

Summary: With no humans, Woody and Dolly have their own movie night at the house, watch "The Poltergeist", freak out, and think that a ghost is after them…

English Romance/Humor Rated: T Chapters:1 Words: Woody & Dolly

_Time Frame: About a year since Toy Story 3_

_Bonnie's Age: Five years old_

**Hey everyone, here's a funny one-shot, which is a result of Woody and Dolly being bored late at night, and deciding to watch a horror movie. Of course, nothing but hilarity can come from this, so I hope you guys read, review, and enjoy!**

"Okay everyone, I'm going to grandma's house tonight, and I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," Bonnie explained to her toys, who were sitting on her bed. She grabbed her green backpack, which had the things she would need for the over-night trip. "So, I want you guys to be good while I'm gone."

Her mother, Eve, walked in, holding her own duffel bag over her shoulder. "Come on sweetie, it's time to go to grandma," she told her daughter, who nodded, turning her toys one last time.

"Okay, have fun!" Bonnie called to her toys, following her mother out of her bedroom, waving to the gang as she walked out the door. They waited until they heard the car pull out of the driveway before coming to life, finding that it was already six o'clock.

That evening went by as any other evening would: Rex and Trixie played video games, the Peas played catch with Mr. Potatohead's ears, and to top it off, Hamm and Mr. Prickle Pants put on their own production of "The Sound of Music."

Around nine o'clock, everyone else went to bed, either in the toy box or on Bonnie's bed. But, "everyone else" excluded Woody and Dolly, who both found that they couldn't sleep, and didn't want to disturb the others.

"What do you want to do, cowboy?" she asked, as the two sat on the edge of the desk, their feet dangling off of the sides. Dolly was twirling a round, purple button she had found in the button box, finding entertainment in rolling it across the desk, not being able to use her fingers, because she didn't have any.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" he replied, finding a square, gold button. He had put one of his fingers in the center hole of the button, using his finger to twirl it around in a circle on the desk.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want-Okay, this is ridiculous, we're going to spend all night doing this!" Dolly exclaimed, standing up, placing her button back into the box. "We need to find something to do, before we bore ourselves to death."

"That would pretty bad," Woody agreed, sliding off of the desk, followed by the rag doll, where the stood by her desk chair. Both thought a moment about what to do before he came up with an idea. "I've got it! Bonnie's mother has a pretty big movie collection, why don't we watch something from there?"

"Genius, Sheriff!" she exclaimed, shaking out her purple ponytails. They tiptoed out of the bedroom, careful not to wake the other toys, then down the hall, into the living room.

Setting up the movie presented somewhat of a challenge. Woody climbed up the DVD shelf, looking through the vast collection of movies, while Dolly fiddled with the TV, trying to turn on the receiver. "What do you want to watch?" he called down to her, just as she pushed the DVD player button, activating the panel. It popped out, nearly taking her out, while she swiftly grabbed the knob of the entertainment cabinet, bringing herself back up.

"I don't know," Dolly started, crawling under the sofa in search for the remote. "Maybe a horror movie, whatever you're in the mood for."

He decided to find a horror movie, and began to look for a good horror movie. Woody passed "Jaws", which was only scary if you were a human who lived by the beach. There was "The Final Destination", which looked just a little bit too gruesome. Finally, he found "The Poltergeist", which looked perfect for them to watch. "How about 'The Poltergeist?'" he called down to her.

She crawled out from under the sofa, dragging the remote and many dust bunnies behind her. "Sounds good, I heard it's supposed to be _really _scary," Dolly commented, watching as he carefully dropped it into the DVD player, closing it, joining her on the couch. She flipped it on, both settling against a throw pillow, while she looked at the clock quickly to see that it was nine-thirty.

At about midnight, the movie was over, and the two were silent, staring at the screen in terror. From hearing "They're here" for the first time, from watching dead people crawl out of the ground, it had been truly horrifying. They sat in the dark a moment, suddenly hearing every little tiny noise.

Finally, after the refrigerator turned on, a noise that made the two scream, they decided it was time to go back to bed. They both slipped off of the couch, looking up at the stairs, wondering why it was so dark. He held out his arm in a "ladies first" way, but she knew what he saw doing, and pulled him up the stairs with her.

The toys had barely gotten two stairs up before a loud thump made them freeze in their tracks, exchanging a look of terror. The thump grew louder, and they screamed, the dolls running back down the stairs, around the side of the stair railing.

"What are we going to do?" Dolly whispered, her back against the jutting piece of wall between the hallway and staircase. They were too scared to go upstairs, and the thump came again, seeming to come from the top of the stairs.

Before Woody could answer, something softly popped down the staircase, hitting the hardwood flooring, rolling over to their feet: an eye. Both screamed at an ear-splitting pitch, grabbing each other, still shrieking over the eye that lay at their feet, blinking every few seconds.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of laughter, and Buzz, Jessie, Crystal, and a one-eyed Mr. Potatohead rounded the corner, each cracking up. The two dolls exchanged a look, releasing each other, having a feeling they had been pranked. "Wait a minute, what's going on here?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Jessie finally took a deep enough breath so she could speak, still hiccupping in between words. "Buzz and I heard you guys go downstairs earlier, and found out you were going to be watching 'The Poltergeist.' Well, since you were having your own fun, we wanted to have a little fun ourselves."

"So you're basically saying that you wanted to have fun by ruining our fun?" Dolly asked, raising one eyebrow and crossing her arms, similar to the cowboy, waiting for another explanation from them.

"Pretty much," Buzz agreed with her, while they burst into another round of laughter, while Woody and Dolly looked at each other again, still in disbelief.

"You see, we watched you guys until the movie was over," Crystal started, hovering a few inches above the ground, too excited to be still. "After that, I turned on the refrigerator, while Buzz and Jessie made all of those noises, and Mr. Potatohead kicked his eye down here." She began to laugh, but then saw their expressions, landing on the ground. "Sorry if we scared you."

They stared a moment with furious expressions, making the four guilty. But this was only for a moment, because Woody and Dolly began to laugh as well, falling on top of each other, cracking up.

"Okay guys, we'll be upstairs, just tell us if you plan with another movie," Jessie told them, the four toys heading upstairs, leaving the dolls alone downstairs.

She shook her head, looking back at the living room, where the DVD player light continued to blink. "Wow, I guess that's what we get for trying to have a movie night," Dolly remarked, giving him a soft, subtle nudge in the arm.

He sighed, but found himself chuckling again, giving her the same nudge in the arm. "Next time we have a movie night, we watch something that doesn't have any ghosts in it."

"So 'Despicable Me'?"

"Definitely."

**Oh my gosh, this was the most fun thing to read! At first, this had a more scary tone, but I decided to turn it into a prank that Buzz, Jessie, Crystal, and Mr. Potatohead had pulled on them. I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot, and how it wasn't a more romance, just something funny to read! Either way, review, and I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
